


Crim

by julinka



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Cato, anti-ship, i dont know what i am doing with my life anymore, katniss is too old
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julinka/pseuds/julinka
Summary: Cato celý svůj život trénoval, aby se mohl stát vítězem Hladových her stejně jako otec. Nepočítal však s dívkou s chrpově modrýma očima, která mu změní život.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle jsem napsala asi před dvěma lety, jako můj projekt do soutěže 3001 planeta Země (nebo tak něco...) a udělala jsem si to trochu po svém. Překvapivě jsem nebyla jedinná, která napsala fanfiction. Byl to můj úplně první pokus o ff a psala jsem to na skautské výpravě poté, co šly děti spát. Všechny ostatní vedoucí se bavily hrou Ligretto (naprosto dokonalá hra, jestli jí neznáte, tak váš život nemá smysl) a u toho mi radily a opravovaly pravopisné chyby, kterých tam bylo....no....hodně. 
> 
> Cata a Prim neshipuju...Cato je jen můj a nikoho jiného.....ale Katniss nemam moc ráda a ke Cateovi se mi hodí ještě míň než Prim a hlvně má být s Peetou.
> 
> Ps. Postavy nejsou moje, chyby bohužel ano. Pokud na nějaké narazíte, tak je prosím ignorujte, nebo mi dejte vědět a já se to pokusím opravit.

Dvanáct vozů, které byly seřazeny za sebou a taženy koňmi, pomalu jelo mezi tribunami nadšených diváků. 

V každém voze jeli dvě děti- dívka a chlapec. Splátci ze svých krajů pro letošní 74. Hladové hry. Hry, z které se každoročně jen jeden vrátí domů zahrnut slávou a penězi po celý zbytek života a zbylých 23 potká v aréně jistá smrt. Bylo to velice lákavé a já měl v plánu to vyhrát. Jel jsem v druhém voze vedle tmavovlasé holky, která se tvářila, jakože chce všechny zabít.Znal jsem ji, přihlásila se jako dobrovolník stejně jako já. Dívka, která mě však zaujala ze splátců nejvíce, jela v posledním voze a snažila se nevypadat moc vystrašeně. V černé kombinéze se jakoby ztrácela. Tiskla se ke klukovi ze svého kraje, který ji držel kolem ramen a něco jí říkal. Vypadalo to, že to pomohlo, trochu se uvolnila a zamávala publiku. Měla dlouhé světlé vlasy zapletené do copu, chrpově modré oči a plná ústa jí doplňoval malý nosík. Celé její tělo jí rámovaly plameny, které jí šlehaly ze zad. Byla to dívka v plamenech. Jedno jsem věděl jistě – její smrt si užiji ! Jako by vycítila můj pohled a podívala se na mě. V jejích očích jsem viděl slzy, které se zaleskly, když se skutálely po tvářích. Mohla by z ní vyrůst krásná žena, ale mým úkolem bylo tomu zabránit. Proto jsem se narodil a celý svůj život cvičil. Bylo mi předurčeno jít do arény. Čekal jsem na poslední možný rok a poté jsem se přihlásil jako dobrovolník.

Odtrhl jsem oči od dívky z dvanáctého kraje a soustředil se na prezidenta Snowa, který měl svůj každoroční projev. Už jen tři dny a poté jen já, ostatní splátci a aréna.

 

Na tréninku jsem pozoroval ostatní splátce, nejvíce mě však zajímala Dívka v plamenech – Primrose Everdeen. Byla mrštná, ale nedokázala nikomu ublížit. Kdykoliv se nějakému splátci něco stalo, hned k němu běžela a ošetřovala ho. Všichni ji měli rádi a bylo jasné, že tuhle dívku nikdo z nich nezabije. Tak se o to postarám já a to s velkou radostí, na každého jednou přijde řada.

Konečně je to tady. Nasedáme do letadla, které nás má dostat do arény. Už to nebude trvat dlouho. Místnost pod arénou je malá, je v ní jen prosklený výtah. Vezmu si bundu, kterou mi podává člověk z mého přípravného týmu. Beze slova si ji vezmu a vejdu do výtahu.  
20 vteřin.  
10 vteřin.  
Výtah začíná stoupat. Už vidím ostatní splátce, jsme v půlkruhu kolem rohu hojnosti. Všude kolem je les. Prim je o dvě místa vpravo. Zazní výstřel a já se co nejrychleji rozeběhnu k rohu. Doběhnu tam jako první a pohled mi padne na dvojruční meč, který visí na stěně. Cestu mi zastoupí splátce z pátého kraje. Rozeběhne se, v ruce má jednoduchou dýku. Strhnu ho na stranu a pod rukama ucítím malé křupnutí. Mrtvé tělo odhodím stranou. Zahlédnu Prim, jak zabíhá do lesa a za ní běží dívka s napnutým lukem v ruce. Nepřemýšlím, rychle vytáhnu dýku z ruky mrtvého splátce i a vrhu jí po dívce. Stihnu to jen taktak. Šíp se s hlasitým zadrnčením zabodne do stromu vedle Prim. Rychle se otočí a její vyděšený pohled se střetne s mým. Vytrhne šíp ze stromu a zmizí v lese. Rozhlédnu se kolem sebe. Na louce leží deset mrtvých splátců. Dalších pět vidím, jak zabíhají do lesa. Je čas zmizet. Vezmu batoh jedné z mrtvých splátkyň a vběhnu do lesa. Ještě nikdy jsem se necítil tak živý.

Dalších pět dnů chodím po lese a zabíjím všechno, co se hýbe. Počet splátců klesl na sedm. Vím, že je Prim stále na živu, ale kluk z jejího kraje umřel asi před dvěma dny.

Najednou se z houští vyřítí kluk z prvního kraje a hned za ním dívky z prvního a druhého. Obklíčí mě a já vím, že tří nezvládnu, dva možná, ale tři už je moc. Hlavně vím, že dřív se mě budou snažit přesvědčit, abych se k nim přidal. Já už se však rozhodl a dřív než mohli něco říct, jsem zaútočil. Nečekali to. Clove, dívku z mého kraje, jsem probodl dřív, než se kdokoliv z nich stačil jen pohnout. Mrtvá se mi svezla k nohám. Překročil jsem ji a stoupl si proti Marvelovi, chlapci z prvního kraje. Měl kopí, které bylo na hrotu od krve. Na pravé straně jsem měl Glimmer, která na mě mířila lukem. Rozhodně to pro mě nevypadalo dobře. Zaútočil jsem na Marvela a přesekl mu kopí v půli. Ucítil jsem strašlivou bolest v pravé noze. Glimmer vystřelila šíp, který se mi zabodl do lýtka. Rychle, než mohla znovu vystřelit, jsem opsal mečem oblouk asi ve výšce jejího krku. Na obličeji jsem ucítil lepkavou tekutinu. Její hlava mi přistála u nohou a tělo se bezvládně sesunulo k zemi. Marvel se na mě s křikem vrhnul. V ruce měl zbytek svého kopí. Přenesl jsem váhu na zdravou nohu. Odrazil jsem jeho útok. Udělal jsem výpad, ale on se vyhnul a praštil mě tupou stranou kopí do spánku. Neudržel jsem se na nohou a spadl jsem na záda. Zem mi připadala tak pohodlná a já nemohl přijít na nějaký důvod, proč bych se měl zvedat. Marvel se nade mnou sehnul. Když jsem uviděl jeho výraz, strnul jsem. V jeho očích nebylo nic lidského. Najednou se jeho tělo napjalo a ze rtů mu vytekl pramínek krve. Jeho oči se obrátily v sloup a on se na mě pomalu sesunul. Ze zbytku sil, co jsem v sobě našel, jsem ho odstrčil a poslední co jsem viděl, než jsem ztratil vědomí, byly chrpově modré oči, které se na mě starostlivě dívaly. 

Vědomí se mi vracelo postupně. Nezřetelně jsem slyšel ustaraný hlas volat mé jméno. Opatrně jsem otevřel oči. Byl jsem na tom samém místě, jen těla mrtvých splátců byla pryč. Cítil jsem jen hroznou bolest, která mi tepala ve spáncích. Po chvíli jsem zaslechl kroky a nenápadně jsem otočit hlavu ve směru odkud přicházely. Jen tento nepatrný pohyb mě stál značné úsilí. Kdyby mě v tuhle chvíli chtěl někdo zabít, nemohl bych se ani bránit.  
Kroky se nejistě zastavily, když si uvědomily, že jsem už vzhůru. 

„Kdo jsi?“ zašeptal jsem.

Místo odpovědi jsem ucítil chladivý dotek ruky na mém rozpáleném čele. Snažil jsem se tu ruku odehnat , ale neměl jsem na to dost síly, a tak mě znovu pohltila temnota.

Když jsem znovu přicházel k sobě, slyšel jsem někoho zpívat. Hlas byl tak jasný, přesto naplněný smutkem a bolestí, kterou jsem si ani nedokázal představit. Vzpomněl jsem si na ty chrpově modré oči, které se na mě dívaly, když jsem ztratil vědomí ,a teď ten hlas, který slyším zpívat, může patřit jen jediné osobě. Člověku jehož sílu a odhodlání jsem si doteď neuvědomoval. 

Pohnul jsem rukou a nahmatal jsem čepel svého meče. Cítil jsem, jak se mi do žil vlévá nová síla, přeci jen můžu bojovat.

Otevřel jsem oči a uviděl blonďatou postavu sedící zády ke mně. Pevně jsem sevřel jílec svého meče. Co nejrychleji jsem se zvednul a překonal prostor mezi námi. Chytil jsem ji za vlasy a přitiskl jsem ji hrot svého meče na krk. Ani se nehnula, pouze přestala zpívat.

„Neměl by ses hýbat, tvá noha ještě není zahojená, moc dlouho tvou váhu neunese!“ řekla se starostí v hlase.

To jak to řekla, mě celkem vykolejilo a připravilo mě o část mé znovu nalezené sebejistoty. Jak se sakra teď může starat o mé zdraví, když má na krku přitisknutý můj meč.

„ Proč tě teď zajímá moje noha? Mohl bych tě teď klidně zabít!“

„ Tak na co čekáš? Udělej to, zabij mě! Ale jestli si myslíš, že tě tady budu na kolenou prosit o život, tak na to zapomeň! Zabij mě, tak jak jsi to udělal mnohokrát předtím. Ale taky si vzpomeň, že kdybych tam nebyla a nezabila toho kluka z jedničky, sotva bys tady stál a držel mi u krku meč!“

Nevěřil jsem vlastním uším, to ona zabila Marvela? Ta holka mě nepřestává překvapovat, mohla zůstat schovaná a počkat až mě zabijí. Jenže ona to neudělala, zachránila mě, i když by pro ní bylo lepší abych zemřel. Jenže ona už od začátku šla proti všem pravidlům, celou dobu pomáhala ostatním splátcům přežít, i když to mnohdy znamenalo riskovat svůj život. 

Zaváhal jsem.  
Když jsem šel do arény, představoval jsem si to úplně jinak.   
Přijdu.  
Zabiju.  
Vyhraju.  
A odejdu.  
Jenže ono ne. Nikdo mě nepřipravil na dívku, která se mě pokusí zachránit, i když by měla dělat úplný opak!

Meč mi klesl k pasu, otočil jsem se a bez ohlédnutí jsem rychle odešel do lesa, vztekle mávajíce mečem kolem sebe. Nepřemýšlel jsem, jen jsem se snažil od ní dostat, co nejdál to šlo. Po chvíli se mi meč zasekl ve stromu a já se s trhnutím zastavil. Přehrával jsem si v hlavě ten okamžik a nedokázal jsem přijít na důvod, proč jsem ji nechal na živu. Ucítil jsem křeče v břiše. Vůbec nevím, jak dlouho už jsem nejedl. Nedaleko od místa, kde jsem stál, rostl strom obalený červenými plody. Vydal jsem se k němu a modlil se, ať jsou ty plody jedlé. Vylezl jsem na první větev a utrhl si jeden plod. Byl zralý, a když jsem se do něj zakousl, do úst mi vytryskla nasládlá tekutina.

Najednou se z lesa ozval výkřik. 

„ Prim!“ křičel někdo stále dokola.

Trhnul jsem sebou. Větev to nevydržela a s hlasitým křupnutím praskla. Spadl jsem na zem a málem jsem si vyrazil dech. S obtížemi jsem se zvednul, sebral meč a běžel směrem, odkud se ozýval křik. A cestou jsem se sám sebe ptal, proč to vlastně dělám. Po chvíli jsem uviděl Prim, jak na klíně chová rudovlasou dívku. Dívka Prim pohladila po tváři a poté jí ruka bezvládně klesla podél těla. Prim začala potichu brečet a přivinula si k sobě mrtvé tělo. Nejdříve mě napadlo, že ji zabila Prim, ale to mi nedávalo smysl. Vzpomněl jsem si na ten výkřik a uvědomil jsem si, že tu dívku musel zabít Trash, jediný další žijící splátce a ona volala její jméno, protože nechtěla umřít sama a Prim byla jediný člověk o kterém věděla, že její prosbu vyslyší. Ticho vznášející se nad lesem, prostoupil hlasitý výstřel z děla, který oznamoval dalšího mrtvého splátce. Zbývali jsme už jen tři. 

Musel jsem vydat nějaký zvuk, protože se Prim podívala na mě a její oči byly modřejší než kdy dříve. Opatrně položila dívku na zem a rychle se postavila proti mně. V jejích očích se zrcadlil vztek a obrovské pohrdání. Nějak jsem tušil, že je namířené proti mně a vůbec jsem nechápal proč.

„ Přišel jsi se ujistit, že je opravdu mrtvá? Potřeboval sis dokázat, že stále dokážeš zabít bezbrannou holku? Tak proč jsi nezabil mě? V čem jsem jiná? Tak mi sakra odpověz Cato!“ křičela na mě.

Vůbec jsem netušil, kde se v ní ten vztek vzal a že je něčeho takového vůbec schopná. A hlavně jsem netušil, o čem to vlastně mluví.

Byla nebezpečně blízko a já si uvědomil, že teď by mi byla schopna i ublížit. Hned jak jsem na to pomyslel, postřehl jsem nenadálý pohyb a hned na to palčivou bolest na levé tváři. Nedokázal jsem ze sebe vypravit jediné slovo. Jen jsem tam stál s polootevřenou pusou a zíral jsem na ni. Ona se jen pohrdavě ušklíbla a bez jediného slova se otočila a šla zpátky k mrtvé dívce. Chvíli nad ní jen tak stála a poté jako by se o něčem rozhodla, zvedla nůž, který ležel u mrtvé dívky a přešla k jasně modrým květinám rostoucí na druhé straně palouku, které měly stejnou barvu jako její oči. Klekla si mezi ně a natrhala jich plnou náruč. Poté se vrátila a začala květiny urovnávat kolem dívky a pár jich vložila dívce do rukou, aby tak zakryla dlouhou sečnou ránu, která se táhla přes skoro celý hrudník, a já nemohl pochopit, jak mohla přežít tak dlouho, aby ji Prim našla a znovu jsem žasl co pro většinu ostatních splátců Prim znamenala. Když byla hotová, klekla si k mrtvému tělu a začala potichoučku zpívat. Nevím proč jsem to udělal, ale přistoupil jsem k ní a jednou rukou ji objal. Cítil jsem jak se její tělo mým dotykem napjalo, ale po chvíli se uvolnila a opřela si hlavu o mou hruď. Teď byla řada na mně abych se napjal, nevěděl jsem co dělat, a tak jsem jen zesílil stisk a zašeptal: „ Já ji nezabil.“

Místo odpovědi se ke mně přitiskla ještě pevněji.  
Nevím, jak dlouho jsme tam stáli, ale najednou byla tma a my neviděli skoro ani na krok. Zmateně jsme se na sebe podívali. To rozhodně nebylo normální, setmělo se až moc rychle.

„ Finále,“ prohlásila Prim neveselým úsměvem.

Najednou jako by se ze všech stran ozývalo psí vytí. Prim si beze slova nandala batoh a vydala se směrem , kde by měl být roh hojnosti. Chytrá holka, se všemi věcmi, co tam budeme mít k dispozici, máme mnohem větší šanci přežít. Jen aby to samé nenapadlo i Trashe, ale takové štěstí samozřejmě mít nebudeme. Šel jsem asi pět kroků za ní, ale přesto jsem viděl jen obrys jejích zad. Asi po pěti minutách jsem zaslechl šustění někde napravo od nás. Někde praskla větvička a Prim se zastavila s nožem napřaženým před sebe. 

V noze mi bolestivě cukalo, ale pobídl jsem jí, ať jde dál. Vytí se přibližovalo a my už skoro běželi. Z čista jasna se les rozestoupil a já viděl, jak se tam ve svitu měsíce leskne roh hojnosti. Ozvala se hlasitá rána a z lesa vyběhly čtyři čtyřnohé siluety a plnou rychlostí se řítily na nás. Rozběhli jsme se k rohu hojnosti. Prim běžela jako první, podepřel jsem jí nohy, aby mohla vylézt na roh, kam by se siluety neměly dostat, ale těžko říct, v aréně si člověk nemůže být ničím jistý. Ohlédl jsem se, siluety byly skoro u nás. 

„ Pomoc!“ ozvalo se ze shora.

„ Jen si křič, maličká, stejně tady není nikdo kdo by ti pomohl!“ odpověděl jí něčí hlas.

Samozřejmě, že měl Trash úplně stejný nápad a teď je s ním Prim sama nahoře.

„ Cato!“ křičela. Co nejrychleji jsem se rozeběhl a vyskočil jsem na roh. Nahoře byl Trash a držel Prim pod krkem nůž stejně jako předtím já. 

Plus pro mně bylo, že se tvářil velice překvapeně nad tím, že jsem se tu vůbec objevil. Toho využila Prim, nevím co mu udělala, ale on na chvilku povolil sevření a ona mu vyklouzla a já jsem se k němu v tu samou chvíli rozběh a shodil jsem ho dolu z rohu. Dopadli jsme společně on dole a já nahoře. I pro mě to byl pěkně tvrdý pád, tak si nedokážu představit jak se asi cítil on. Rychle jsem se zvedl, ale Trash byl o něco rychlejší a vrhl se na mě v tu samou dobu, kdy k nám doběhly ty podivné siluety. I když jsem je teď viděl zblízka, stále jsem nevěděl co jsou přesně zač. Vzdáleně připomínaly psy, ale byly moc mohutné a jakoby měly jen svaly a neměly je obaleny žádnou kůží. Nejděsivější na nich byly ale jejich oči. I když nebylo co by je osvětlovalo, oči zářily jakousi podivnou září. Když doběhly k nám, rozdělily se a na každého se vrhly dvě. Prvnímu psovi jsem se vyhnul, ale ten druhý do mě narazil plnou silou a srazil mě k zemi. Na hrudi jsem ucítil bolest, jak mi zatnul drápy do masa. V zorném poli jsem měl jen tesáky, které byly až moc dlouhé a mohutné na to aby patřily takovému psovi.

Vzdáleně jsem slyšel Prim křičet mé jméno, ale měl jsem mnohem důležitější věci na práci, než zjišťovat, proč nějaká holka vříská mé jméno na celý les. Tesáky byly nebezpečně blízko, najednou zvíře vydalo podivný zvuk: něco mezi psím zavrčením a lidským zaječením. Najednou byla celá váha pryč a já se díval na Prim, která byla celá od krve a v ruce držela můj meč a druhou ruku měla založenou v bok. Chtěl jsem říct něco chytrého, třeba jako: „Děkuji za záchranu sličná panno.“ Ale usoudil jsem, že by to asi úplně neocenila. Podíval jsem se napravo, ale hned jsem se zase otočil zpět, protože to co tam leželo, bych Trashem vážně nenazval.

Když jsem se podíval zpátky na Prim, pohled se mi zastavil na míhajícím se stínu hned za ní. Byl to ten první pes, kterému jsem se vyhnul. Co nejrychleji jsem se zvednul a už teď jsem věděl, že to bude o fous. Proběhl jsem kolem Prim a vytrhnul jí můj meč z rukou, Chvilku se tvářila nechápavě, poté se otočila a na její tváři se usadil výraz naprostého zděšení. Odhodil jsem ji stranou a slyšel jsem, jak vyděšeně vykřikla. Bylo mi to jedno, svou pozornost jsem obrátil na zvíře valící se proti mně. Měl jsem jen pár vteřin, než do mě narazí. A byly to ty nejdelší vteřiny, které jsem kdy zažil. Vteřiny, které jsem strávil tím že jsem myslel na Prim a přemýšlel, jestli za to stála. Odpověď byla jasná. Samozřejmě že za to stála. Nevím, jak se jí to povedlo, ale za tu krátkou dobu co jí znám, mi život změnila k nepoznání. 

Zachránila mi život, několikrát , i když věděla, že já bych jí bez sebemenšího zaváhání zabil. Pro arénu jsem se narodil a celý svůj život jsem zasvětil přípravě na tento okamžik. Teď jsem si ale uvědomil, že pro ni i zemřu. Také jsem věděl s jistotou, že to nedělám pro slávu, ale pro dívku, kter, kterou jsem zde potkal. A je mi jedno, jak moc klesnu v očích svého kraje. To ona půjde domů . Myslím, že to věděli všichni, už od samého začátku a bylo jen otázkou času, až to zjistím já.   
Mohutný náraz mě vytrhl ze snění. Jediné co jsem viděl, byly černohnědé chlupy zvířete a odporný zápach vycházející z jeho tlamy. Celé tělo mi zalila nesnesitelná křeč. 

Myslím, že jsem křičel, ale bylo mi to jedno. Po chvíli bolest začala ustupovat a tlak na mém těle se pomalu zmenšoval. Slyšel jsem vzdálený hlas, který volal mé jméno a jemné dotyky na mých pažích. Temnota mě prostupovala, ale já se snažil ji odolat. Chtěl jsem ještě naposledy vidět obličej dívky, která mě donutila milovat. Někdo mi podepřel hlavu a jemně s ní pohupoval ze stanu a stranu.

Otevřel jsem oči. První, čeho jsem si všiml bylo světlo. V aréně svítilo jasné sluneční světlo, jako v pravé poledne . Prim se nade mnou skláněla a drobnými prstíky mi přejížděla přes tvář. Oči měla plné slz a já zapřemýšlel jestli jsem ji někdy viděl jinak. Na rtech ji však pohrával malinkatý úsměv, který byl to nejhezčí, co jsem kdy viděl. Natáhl jsem ruce a vzal její obličej do dlaní. Byl tak malý, že se mi prsty nahoře dotkly. Mohl bych jí bez mrknutí oka rozdrtit lebku. Jenže já nemůžu, nevím co mi ta holka udělala, ale já ji prostě nemohl zabít, nikdy jsem nemohl. Na rty mi skápla slaná slza a já se usmál. Alespoň že někdo brečí kvůli mé smrti. Pochybuji, že by někdo doma uronil jedinou slzu. Matka umřela při porodu a otec byl jedním z bývalých splátců, byl jsem pro něj jen další, který nebyl dost silný. Přitáhl jsem si její obličej blíž a setřel jí palcem slzy, které ji stékaly po tvářích. Usmála se a pohladila mě po tváři. Její vlasy se leskly na slunci a dělaly jí kolem hlavy svatozář, která jakoby ozářila veškerou temnotu, která ve mně byla. A proto jsem ji miloval. Ukázala mi světlo, které se mi celý život vyhýbalo. Přitáhl jsem si ji ještě blíž a políbil jsem ji na její plné rty. Na chvíli ztuhla, ale poté mi polibek opětovala. Jestli jsem někdy říkal, že aréna je to nejlepší co jsem zažil, nemohl jsem se více mýlit. Nejlepší v mém životě bylo to co jsem potkal v aréně. Primrose Everdeen, dívku v plamenech. Odtáhla se a pohladila mě po tváři. Nesnažila se mě uklidňovat, že všechno je v naprostým pořádku. Oba jsme věděli, že umírám, a že je to jen otázka několika minut. A proto jsem je chtěl využít jak nejlépe jsem mohl. Nevím jak dlouho jsme tam jen tak leželi a povídali si. Dozvěděl jsem se že má jednu starší sestru, která je moc stará aby se mohla hlásit jako dobrovolník. Její otec umřel při výbuchu v dole a ony vyrůstali jen s matkou. Postupně jsem ztrácel cit v končetinách a bylo pro mě čím dál těžší dýchat. Musela to poznat, protože přestala mluvit a dál mě jen hladila po tváři. Zavřel jsem oči a chtěl jsem aby to poslední co uvidím, byl její obličej.

„Dobrou noc , Cato.“ zašeptala a začala zpívat tichým hláskem písničku, kterou zpívala té mrtvé holce v lese. Byl to ten nejkrásnější zvuk co jsem kdy slyšel. Její hlas se postupně vzdaloval a mnou pomaloučku začala prostupovat temnota. Nebál jsem se. Nebylo žádné světlo na konci tunelu, jen černočerná tma všude kolem mě.


End file.
